


Filthy Mouth

by DracoNeedsPinkHair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoNeedsPinkHair/pseuds/DracoNeedsPinkHair
Summary: This is a short companion piece to honour 'Taming Dragons' by marinstan, a gorgeous fic on our beloved boys with a very unique style. Go check it out!Still, this one can easily be read on its own.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Filthy Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marinstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinstan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taming Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085592) by [marinstan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinstan/pseuds/marinstan). 



> Please check out this amazing fic that inspired my little something

# Filthy Mouth

Draco Malfoy has a filthy mouth.  
Harry has known this from the moment they met.  
He used to spit out these awful things and hurt people in such an eloquent manner that the young Gryffindor used to be both at the same time, pissed and impressed.  
Over the years Draco has improved his insults quite a lot and Harry was certain there was no other person in the whole wizarding world who could use his mouth in such a terrible, hurtful manner, calling his friends dreadful things.  
During the war Draco has proved more than once what his filthy mouth was capable of. Insults, curses, lies. Swearing the Dark Oath.  
And then he has lied. To protect Harry. Telling Voldemort he did not know him. Harry can still remember how the thin lips moved telling this lie. The one that saved him. Filthy, rotten words spoken to protect his enemy.  
During the trials Draco refused to use his mouth at first. He did not speak for himself, did not defend his family, his contribution to the war. The mouth kept shut.  
Only when Harry had spoken for him, when the judge had decided Draco was not being sent to Azkaban, did he use his mouth. To thank Harry. He still heard the insult, the hurt between those words.  
When they met again years later, Harry was wondering if the small, pressed together lips were still as filthy. Talking to Malfoy proved him right.  
First, they did not go along well.  
To much spoken and unspoken things between them, but still, he was somehow drawn to the arrogant bastard, the one person as broken as him.  
And then he saw the filthy mouth pressed upon the lips of another man for the first time. His mind kept spinning around those lips, wondering if they would taste as bitter as the words coming out of them.  
They did not, he learnt rather quickly.  
In the following weeks he learnt a lot about this mouth, those particular lips. That they were indeed filthy, doing things to Harry’s body he would have never imagined. Dirty, sinful things. Things he would soon crave more than anything. Draco Malfoy was very skilled with his mouth, not only when he was talking. But also, when he was whispering those dirty things in Harry’s ears, driving him mad in bed.  
Still, no nice word would leave those lips, telling a different story than what Harry felt, pushing him away, trying to protect both of them from how they felt. Filthy words, explaining one was not worthy of another, pushing away what could have become a beautiful something.  
When Draco Malfoy finally managed to use his dirty, lying mouth to admit he cared for Harry, the other man could do nothing else but keep it shut by kissing him over and over again.  
Draco Malfoy has a filthy mouth and Harry Potter loves it. Especially when Draco uses this mouth to quietly whisper the sweetest things in his ear, like: “I love you, Scarhead.”


End file.
